Forever and Always
by Sadness-is-Beautiful
Summary: You know how they say the eyes are the windows to your soul?” He nodded tensely.She cupped his face in her hands and stood on her toes to stare into shining topaz.“You have beautiful eyes, Edward.”


**A/N: Set after New Moon. Fluff and angst at the same time, yay!**

He had that look on his face again. That look that saddened, haunted, and made his eyes show their true age. That look that told her he was thinking about damning her soul, cursing her with immortality. They were lying side by side, facing each other on Bella's old bed. The television could be heard from downstairs where Charlie watched some sports program.

The day had been cloudy, as usual for Forks, but, come twilight, the sky had cleared and the moonlight poured through the bedroom window onto the bed. It reflected off the two young lovers bathed in light and surrounded by darkness. Edward's pale beauty was only enhanced and Bella could not look away. This had become routine for them, relaxing on the bed, basking in each others' presence. Just looking, no talking.

But Bella was going to change that,

"Stop it."

"Stop what?" Topaz eyes widened, trying to look innocent, but Bella wasn't fooled. He knew exactly what he was doing.

"Stop brooding."

A sigh escaped those ice-cold, perfect lips.

"There _has_ to be another way."

"There's not. There's only one way to spend eternity with you, one way to be happy. I've made up my mind, Edward Cullen, and there is absolutely nothing you can do to change it!"

They glared at each other for several tense seconds, before Edward's face became pleading.

"I don't want to damn you to this life, Bella. You're so full of life, not meant for the dark. And do you really want to watch as everyone you love grows old and dies while you stay young and healthy?"

"Not everyone I love is going to die. _You_ won't. You're family won't. That's enough for me."

"But Bella-" Edward tried, but she interrupted him.

"No buts! You don't get it, Edward! Before I met you, I never fit in. I never belonged. It's as if I was on the outside looking in, always wishing to be with everyone. But then you and your family came along, and I didn't need the inside anymore. I've never fit in with other humans, not really. I was meant to be a vampire. I was meant to be with you."

Edward's pleading look became one of frustrated anger,

"Meant to be with a monster? Meant spend the rest of your life killing, drinking blood? Trying not to give into the urge to destroy life and kill innocents, even when the hunger consumes you? Meant for that!?" His beautiful voice was harsh, but Bella didn't flinch. He got up swiftly and went to the window, his back facing her. She followed, wrapping her arms around his waist, pressing her cheek between his shoulder blades.

"No," She said softly, "Meant to be with a good man who loves me. Meant to be welcomed into a family that will accept me for who I am and won't judge me. Meant to be able to fight the evil that lives in all of us. Human, vampire, or werewolf. I was meant to love you, and be loved in return."

They stood there in silence until Edward broke it,

"There's more to this than immortality. I love you, Isabella Swan, and I do not want to take away your soul." For the first time since she met him, she heard his voice crack.

"Edward, you won't take away my soul. And you haven't lost yours, either."

"Oh? And you would know this how?" He asked cynically.

"Turn around and look at me."

He complied, his features resigned.

"You know how they say the eyes are the windows to your soul?"

He nodded tensely.

She cupped his face in her hands and stood on her toes so stare into shining topaz.

"You have beautiful eyes, Edward."

A long moment passed. Anguish was written all over his face. If it were possible, tears would be rolling down Edward's cheeks. His arms wrapped around her tight, and he buried his face in her hair. She ran her hands up and down his back soothingly.

And in that moment, Bella knew everything was going to be okay. There would always be problems, obstacles blocking their path, but they would do whatever they had to do to get through them. In his arms, she would always find love, understanding, home. And she would give those to him, too. They would always be together.

There, with her love in her arms and the moonlight spilling down on them, Bella knew she had found her happily ever after.

"Forever," Edward whispered, as he had that first day back from Italy.

Bella smiled,

"And always."

* * *

**A/N: This really didn't come out as I had planned. Oh well.**

**I wanted to show Bella's stronger side and her stubborn streak, but at the same time show her love for Edward and her comforting him for once. I guess it came out ok.**


End file.
